Current high-resolution lithographic processes are based on chemically amplified resists (CARs) and are used to pattern features with dimensions less than 100 nm as feature dimensions shrink to below 50 nm.
A method for forming pattern features with dimensions less than 100 nm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,252 (filed on Feb. 17, 2009), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference.